1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an interactive system and, more particularly, to a pointing system and a display system that may execute different positioning algorithms according to different reference mark image numbers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical pointing system generally utilizes an image sensor to capture reference mark images of a plurality of reference marks, and a positioning algorithm associated with the reference mark images is previously designed and built-in in a processing unit. In actual operation, the processing unit performs the positioning of an aiming point according to the positioning algorithm and the reference mark images captured by the image sensor.
However in some cases, for example a close operating distance, a part of the reference mark images may not be covered in the image frames captured by the image sensor such that the processing unit can not perform the positioning of the aiming point according to the built-in positioning algorithm
For example, PCT Patent Publication No. WO2012/114240 discloses a method of “Estimation control feature from remote control with camera”. As shown in FIG. 1A, the estimation method utilizes a remote control 10 to capture system beacon images of two system beacons 31, 32 and performs the positioning according to the two system beacon images. When the remote control 10 is not able to simultaneously capture the system beacon images of the two system beacons 31 and 32, the remote control 10 estimates image information of the system beacon images of the two system beacons 31 and 32 according to the light source images of two ambient light sources 41 and 42 at first, and then performs the positioning of an aiming point according to the estimated image information.
As shown in FIG. 1B, when a current image I1 includes only the system beacon image 32′ of one system beacon 32 without including the system beacon image 31′ of the other system beacon 31, the remote control 10 has to estimate the image information of the system beacon image 31′ in the current image I1 according to the system beacon images 31′, 32′ and the light source images 41′, 42′ in a previous image I2 of the current image I1 as well as the system beacon image 32′ and the light source images 41′, 42′ in the current image I1.
In other words, the above estimation method has to perform the positioning of an aiming point according to all system beacon images, e.g. 31′ and 32′. The positioning of the aiming point can not be performed if all system beacon images can not be acquired.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides an interactive system that may use different positioning algorithms according to an image number of different reference mark images thereby effectively improving the operable field of view and the operable distance.